<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Order by momoismywifu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938092">Coffee Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoismywifu/pseuds/momoismywifu'>momoismywifu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoismywifu/pseuds/momoismywifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse orders the hardest drink ever, but also meets a cute barista</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/gifts">Syphus</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse feeling a bit anxious not really wanting to go inside. He takes a deep breath and says to himself “ You can do this, YOU NEED THIS to go through the day, because you didn’t go to sleep until 3 in the morning.” Corpse grabs the cold metal handle of the door and walks. He takes a deep breath as he takes a step in side the cafѐ. He looks around and stands in line. </p><p>After 10 minutes of waiting in line he finally gets to semi-front Corpse hears people talking. “Yo, he’s here” he looks to see who was talking and it's none other than the woman, the myth, the legend, RAE. The one person who could never get his order right. Although they are friends she can never seem to get and always complains about how “hard” it is. </p><p>Corpse sends an awkward wave to her and Rae being the nicey-nicey she gives him a wave back. When Corpse finally gets to the front, Rae runs into the back yelling “I will be right back” and brings in the obviously shy and also cute medium-sized boy. Rae “This is Sykkuno.” Corpse waves. “Sykkuno, Corpse. Sykkuno, you will be taking his order today, ok, something for you to try out because you are new.” Rae walks out waving goodbye to them both. “Hi,” Corpse says, kind of impatient. Sykkuno begins to blush. </p><p>“H-hi” Sykkuno stammers out. “Can I take your order s-sir?” Corpse smiles a bit thinking to himself, How can someone be so cute. Yes, thank you I would like the double Ristretto venti half-Soy nonfat decaf organic chocolate brownie iced vanilla double-shot gingerbread frappuccino extra hot with foam whipped cream upside down double blended, one Sweet' N Low and one Nutrasweet, and ice. </p><p> Corpse watches as the kids eyes widen. “Ok, um  coming right up,” Sykkuno says, kinda unsure. As Sykkuno turns around he can’t help checking the boy. Corpse buries his face in his palms. “You will feel better when you get your coffee.” </p><p>Finally, after 20 minutes Sykkuno comes back with a drink in his hand. “Here you go sir, hopefully I got this right.” Corpse looks at his cup then looks at Sykkuno, watching as Sykkuno gives him a clearly nervous smile. </p><p>Corpse takes the coffee and takes a sip. Corpse sip and taste exactly what he wanted. “Thank you, this is perfect.” Corpse says. Sykkuno smiles the biggest smile that Corpse has ever seen. How can someone be as cute as him, Corpse thinks to himself. C-can I have your number, Corpse blurts out. Fucckk, why did I say that I am going to get rejected so hard.</p><p>“Uh sure, my number is (***)***--****, I am new here so it is nice to make new friends. Corpse tries not to blush too much. “Ok cool see you around.” “See around Corpse.” As Corpse leaves with his coffee he lets a smile He knew my name, a cute boy knows my name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>